


2. the most beautiful view is when I'm with you

by lachrymation



Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrymation/pseuds/lachrymation
Summary: Liocott Island can be a romantic place.--This was written for Kidou/Gouenji week 2020!Originally posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Kigou Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969057
Kudos: 8





	2. the most beautiful view is when I'm with you

“Gouenji, where are you going? It’s almost dinner time.”

Gouenji stopped before the door to the hallway. Kidou had just come out of the shower and was towelling his hair. His goggles were hanging off his elbow, taking a break from their continued use.

“Just for a walk.” 

Kidou’s eyebrow piqued with intrigue, then he let his still damp hair down. Gouenji could smell his shampoo. “It wouldn’t be good if you got lost. Let me come with you.” 

Gouenji didn’t protest, but just leaned against the frame of the door to wait for him to get ready. 

When they stepped outside into the crisp air, the sun was already halfway sunken towards the skyline, illuminating the tops of the higher buildings. Liocott island was a curious place to explore— The first day they had gotten a chance to move around before the ceremony, Gouenji quietly noted the places to visit in their downtime. For a replica of a town built only recently from the ground up, there were a number of stores and restaurants, busy with an established normalcy.

Gouenji had simply said he was going for a walk, but it was clear he had a destination in mind. There was a small advertisement for a cute merchandise shop he had seen earlier; Yuuka hadn't asked him to bring something back, but it was already on the top of his list. 

Liocott Italy was quiet when they passed comfortably through; it was late enough that most people were having dinner at this time. The town was charming and quaint, and if one had never been to the real thing, could have resembled the thought of the country in passing. 

(Although later on, Gouenji would find an old photo with some other Inazuma Japan team members in front of the entrance to the Italy district and comment with amusement that it really wasn’t a proper representation of the country at all. There was no way to capture the real richness of the culture they had experienced in their year abroad to play in the Pro Leagues. Fideo had taken them around the seaside villages and some of the more popular cities, and the scenery couldn't be contained in any photograph.) 

But at the time, there was a memory that would stay in Gouenji's mind as vividly as the view over the Amalfi Coast- it wasn't the scenery that caught his eye.

It was Kidou leading the way through the dim street, fingers gently wrapped around his own, his hair loose on his shoulders. He had forgone his cape for the stroll, and so the shadows were deep on the muscles through the shirt on his back. It was a rare sight.

The world shone around them, street lamps like floodlights that were meant only to highlight the principal character in a play- the deep red of the sky that couldn't hold a candle to the gaze that was shot back towards him, unhindered by the lens of the goggles this time.

Despite any destination he would ever set foot in and what he would experience in the future, Gouenji knew that this would remain one of the most beautiful views he has ever seen.

What Gouenji doesn't know was that when Kidou fell into step beside him on the way back to their lodge, watching him clutch the giant teddy bear that was designated as Yuuka's souvenir with great care, that he was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short drabbles written in a day, so there's no actual editing or anything clever that goes into these. I'm working on writing more, and that includes not editing every single word that I write.


End file.
